


101 Problems

by Fernlom



Series: Chronicles of Tenaria [4]
Category: Chronicles of Tenaria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: The story grows





	1. A Bridge to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Tenaria

“The bridges between the multiverse are open finally” Dr. Rosa smiled as she watched the screens around her. She could see the living room of Aaron and Beth. She could see into Justin and Stephan’s lab, the two of them back at work already, their mother Tracey with them, watching them work. She could see into every last room of Hotel Shroud, seeing Pinstripe, Golgotha, Silver Heart, and other heroes and killers.

“Doctor” a tall, black furred cat man dressed in a skintight black and grey suit walks in, wires cover his suit, and metal claws cover his hands. A high tech monocle is permanently attached to his right eye, crosshairs on the lense.

Dr Rosa smiles “ah, 43. Good to see you.”

“Why do we care about the multiverse opening?” 43 asks.

“Think about everything you are capable of 43. Now imagine having infinite versions of you all with the same goal. Kill 42” Dr. Rosa smiles.

43 narrows his eyes before nodding “understood. It’s for recruitment. “

“Exactly. 43 you are our most valuable asset now. Likewise, 42 is our greatest threat. More so than any super powered freak out there. “ Dr Rosa grins wide, “but with an army of you he wouldn’t stand a chance. No one will”

43 smiles back. “So how do we gather our forces?”

“Well, first we need some magic, and some sacrifices. “ She smiles. “Lets go get the boys”

…

Aaron and Tommie walked through the city streets. The brisk fall breeze whistling through the narrow alleyways and buildings.

“Hey dad?” Tommie kept her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah sweetie?” Aaron looked down to her.

“Why didn’t you and Uncle Hood go and save Justin and Stephan yourselves?”

Aaron sighs, “I’m gonna be honest sweetie. I was scared. “

“Scared of what? You’re badass”

“Exactly! If that lady got control of me, who knows what could have happened!”

“Hood would have taken you out”

Aaron laughs, loudly. He laughs so much his voice squeaks.

“Oh please, I would demolish him” 

“Oh would you now?” Hood appears next to Aaron, causing Aaron to jump back and swing a punch, of which Hood narrowly avoids.

“You asshole!” Aaron laughs as he clutches his chest.

Hood chuckles “Aaron, who won our first fight?”

“You, but who’s always the dangerous one in the alternate timelines?”

“Pinstripe usually” Hood smirks.

Aaron punches him in the shoulder. “Me you douchebag”

Hood rolls his eyes, “i still think God Killer is a bit egotistical for a title”

“Hey man, I didn’t choose it, I earned it”

“Yeah sure.”

“Hey dad!” Issac appears next to Tommie. “Mom wants you back home”

“Hey Issac” Tommie nods.

“Sup cuz” he nods back.

“Hey Issac” Aaron smiles “you’re getting the hang of teleporting now”

“Thanks Uncle Aaron” Issac smiles.

“I’ll head back now kid, “ Hood winks.

Issac chuckles and disappears.

“Heh, my kid ey?” Hood smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll see you later then Aaron”

Aaron smiles and nods “sure bro”

With a wink, Hood disappears.

Tommie snorts “you guys are dorks.”

“Badass dorks” Aaron smirks.


	2. A New Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seems important.

Vet yanked wires from his TAURTOS control console, sparks flying out.

“Doc, what are you doing?” DOTcom’s nanite hologram materializes next to Vet.

“Rewiring the control room DOTcom.”

“Yes. Why?”

Vet pauses, holding the still sparking wires in his hands.

“You forgot didn’t you?” DOTcom places his face in his palms.

“No! I just…got distracted…by you!”

Vet returns to his work, pulling out wires and attaching them in new formations.

“Do you want help? You know I’m in all the systems.”

“Nah im good”

Uncle Sam walks into the control room, raising an eyebrow.

“Is he?”

“Rewiring the entire ship again?” DOTcom answers.

“Yeah.”

“Yes he is”

“Doc why?” Uncle Sam walks over.

“I uh….i don’t know, just had a feeling i needed to”

Dj Giz and Livewire walk in as well.

“What’s up with the doc?” Livewire asks.

“I think he lost his mind again.” DOTcom replies.

“No i have not! That would imply that my sanity as returned before.”

“Fair point” Giz chuckled.

“I have not lost my mind, i just..I feel like something is going to happen and we need to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Sam asks.

“Probably the end of the world.” Vet looks up, “in other words, a normal Tuesday here.”

…

43 stood with Dr Rosa, behind them stood a Charger, Mustang and Camaro.

“Doctor, what is underneath the tarp?”

In the center of the room, a tarp covered an upright table, underneath the figure of a body could be seen.

“You’re newest partner” She pulls off the tarp, revealing a anthropomorphic German Shepherd. He was strapped to the table, unconscious.

“His name was Moses Shamalyan. The scientists wanted to call him The Great Destroyer, but that name is stupid. “ Dr. Rosa smiles. “You ready to wake him up?”

43 grins “of course”

He steps forward and activates the life support for the table, tubes attached to his arms flood with green and blue liquid.

His eyes shoot open, 43 steps back.

Moses break through the restraints and rushes forward, his hands blades. They slice through Mustang and Camaro’s throats, he jumps over Charger, using both blades to slice off his head.

43 rushes forward to stop him, only for Moses to flip him around and onto the ground. By the time 43 got back up, Moses had disappeared.

Dr Rose smiles.

“Why are you smiling? He just escaped!” 43 snapped.

Rosa chuckles “oh what? You actually thought we could control him? Oh no 43, Moses is the best of the best. Outclassing you, and 42 in every way. He’s smarter, stronger, faster, everything. “

“You said he was my new partner!”

“Did you think he’d work for you? Oh no 43. He’s not meant to work for you. He’s meant to distract and take out 42 and his friends for us. “ Dr Rosa smiles sweetly.

“I hope you are right doctor.”

“I’m always right 43, how dare you”

…

Moses stood in front of the full length mirror. He was still naked, all around him were the slaughtered bodies of fallen scientists, guards, and muscle.

He looked up and down his body. Down at his fur covered abs, to his sharp metal claws.

“Ok buddy, don’t panic. You just got kidnapped and turned into a furry. No big deal. No big deal. Let’s not discuss the fifty people I just killed. Not is not the time to freak out”

Moses slowly turns around and looks at the bodies. One catches his eye, it was a scientist, dressed in a black suit, with a blue tie and a white shirt.

“Huh, looks like about my size.”


	3. Rise of Moses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who is this guy?

Moses looks into the mirror as he straightens his tie. He pats down his jacket and steps back. “Ok, this might work. I feel a bit better now”

He looks around the room and finds a computer. He sits and turns it on. “Alright, let’s find out everything I can about this weird place”

Suddenly images flash by on the screen at a rapid pace, information flooding into his brain. He sat, transfixed as the pictures changed, numbers floated by on screen, random words popping up here and there.

Then suddenly, the computer shut off. Moses collapsed, falling off the chair.

43 and Doctor Rosa walked into the room.

“Dr. How did you know he was going to do that?”

Dr Rosa smiles “easy, he was meant to.”

“So what all did he learn?” 43 picks Moses up and sits him back in the chair.

“Everything. He now knows everything about this organization. He knows what he is meant to do, he knows he is the greatest weapon we ever made. He knows about 42 and that he is better. Now his programming will take over, and he’ll go seek out 42 to challenge him”

“So when do you think he’ll wake?” 43 gently rests Moses’ head on the table.

“Shortly, we should leave before he does”

“Why?”

“Cause he’ll kill us. He know EVERYTHING about the Group 100 project, he will kill us if he sees us” Dr Rosa smiles.

43 blinks “why would you do that?”

“I have my reasons.” Dr Rosa grins.

…

Moses slowly wakes up, blinking under the fluorescent lights. He groans, rubbing his temples.

“What am…” he stands up to his feet.

“Oh..right” He looks around at the dead bodies scattered about the room.

He slowly walks out of the room, adjusting in his jacket.

…

Moses walks through the city of Salsburg. A few citizens stare, but others are unaffected, used to seeing strange beings by now.

A police officer approaches Moses, notting the blood splatter on Moses’ sleeves.

“Excuse me sir” The officer places a hand on Moses’ shoulder. Moses grabs the officer’s arm and twists it back, snapping the officer’s tendons in his shoulder.

“How about you call for your back up, and let them know they’ll need some heroes to come and help” Moses grins, handing the officer his radio.

Shaking, the officer takes the radio and holds it up to his mouth.

“Officer Ramon requesting back up, corner of Seventh and P street, will need GIFTED assistance”

Moses grins and releases the officer.

“Good man” He points the officer’s gun at his head.

Officer Ramon gasps, now noticing his gun missing.

“Too bad your back up will never arrive in time.”

BANG


	4. A Possible Ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best kind of ally is one who has no choice!

“What hero are you supposed to be?” Moses chuckled, surrounded by a pile of dead police officers. Ishmael scowled. He stood, spear in hand, his thick, unkempt hair blowing in the wind.

“I’m not a hero” Ishmael says.

“Oh clearly” Moses replies.

Ishmael scowls more. “You are nothing but a killer”

“Once again, clearly” Moses motions to the dead bodies around him “look, i mean it’s obvious. But let’s be real here, you are friends with a killer too.”

“Aaron is more than a killer.” Ishmael steps forward.

Moses grins “oh, will you fight me now?”

“Not alone of course” Ishmael smiles, he whistles and two figures drop beside him, Issac and Tommie.

“Wow, what a bloodbath dude” Issac chuckles “you bored or somethin?”

“No no, I think he’s just insane” Tommie hisses.

“Oh look at this, the next generation” Moses smiles “listen, I’d love to kill you guys so your parents will get here faster, but i don’t feel like getting my claws dirty yet”

Ishmael’s spear becomes a bow, magic purple arrow drawn “oh I’m killing you now”

“Come on kids. Come at me” Moses grins

Tommie launches forward, Moses sidesteps her attack, twisting her arm back and flipping her onto the ground.

Issac’s eyes glow, a force pushes moses back. Three blades spawn above Moses and fall, piercing his arms and chest to the ground.

Moses laughs, “oh a magic user like your dad huh?”

Ishmael scoffs, and shoots two arrows into Moses’s legs, pinning him to the ground fully.

Moses rolls his eyes, “Tell me boys, how many anthropomorphic beings have you known?”

“Honestly, like five. Not counting Tommie.” Issac helps Tommie up.

“Uh huh, and where did they come from?” Moses asks.

“Well” Tommie rubs her shoulder “usually from the Group 100 project. Except Tiggs, he made himself.”

Moses chuckles, lifting his arms up through the blades, he slowly sits up, pulls out the arrows and stands to his feet.

“Exactly” He smiles, pulling out the blades from his arms he slowly walks up to them.

“So, since my claws are dirty anyway, I might as well kill you guys then” Moses grins.

Tommie laughs “You think you’re the first guy to get back up after that?”

“Bish please” Issac grins.

Tommie and Ishmael rush forward, Ishmael’s bow now a sword, Tommie’s hands jagged blades as well.

Tommie and Ishmael work in unison, swinging together, despite Moses easily blocking and deflecting their every attack. Moses kicks Ishmael in the ribs, and swiftly elbows Tommie in the face.

Issac rushes in using his magic to launch Moses in the air. Issac’s eyes glow as he throws Moses through the building, crashing him through brick walls and steel supports.

“Now get back here” Issac grins, yanking Moses back through and into the building opposite of him. With a flick of his wrist, Issac send Moses flying out of the building and back onto the ground.

Moses laughs as he slowly staggers back up, “they warned me about Magic users”

“Well clearly not good enough” Hood and Aaron stand behind Issac.

Issac quickly turns around and faces them. “What the heck dad?”

“Good work son” Hood grins, “throwing them through buildings sure is fun ey?”

“Heck yeah it is” Issac smiles.

“So who are you?” Aaron steps forward.

Moses grins “I am Moses, the Great Destroyer! Your superior! “

“Oh great, let me guess, another Group 100 Project pet sent to kill me?” Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Oh no, God Killer” Moses smiles. “Killing you would be so boring, and what would be the point?”

“To prove your better?” Aaron asks.

Moses grins, suddenly he’s in front of Aaron, kneeing him in the chest. Aaron groans.

Moses grabs his hair and lifts his head up “I already know I’m better”

Aaron hisses and twists Moses’ arm back, Moses retwists and flips Aaron onto his back.

“Ok listen, both of you” Suddenly they were separated, Hood standing between them both. “I can already see this just being an endless fight with the two of you, so let’s just stop it here. “

Moses and Aaron stare at each other, Hood stands between them with his hands out.

“And let me clarify” Hood turns to Moses “you are not his superior. Neither of you are better. You two are equals, you idiots”

Moses growls and Aaron hisses.

“You two have different styles, but when it comes down to it, they cancel out.” Hood turns to Aaron, “congrats cat, you got a new friend.”

Moses raises an eyebrow “excuse me?”

“Oh you heard me mutt. You’re working with us now” Hood grins.


	5. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys are so stupid, I love them.

“Ok then” Moses sits at the table and bites his sandwich “thank you ma’am” He winks at Beth. “so, how does this hero stuff work?”

“Honestly? Thanks Beth” He sits “i usually send Aaron out there to beat up the bad guys while I rescue people.”

“It’s a fair system we got going” Aaron smiles and kisses Beth “I normally do a good job unless the bad guy is too big”

“Remember the dude in the big mech suit?” Hood asks.

“Oh yeah, he broke my rib” Aaron laughs.

“How is that possible? Your bones, OUR bones are metal” Moses sat back, shocked.

“It was a really big mech suit” Aaron sips his tea.

“What was that dude’s name again?” Hood asks.

“Uhm…I think he called himself the StoneMason” Aaron rubbed his temple.

“What a stupid name” Moses takes another bite “what, did he make brick walls or something?”

“He was a bank robber who used a big mech suit to break through the safe walls” Hood answers.

“He’s in jail now” Aaron smiles smugly.

“You didn’t kill him?” Moses asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I? Dude is no threat, he stole the damn suit.” Aaron shrugs.

“I’ve heard stories of someone gathering people like him though.” Moses sits forward “some guy gathering killers, and criminals for something”

“Yeah, there are a couple people doing that.” Hood sips his coffee “I see them all. Thomas, Issabel, The Group 100 Project, even the Kaon cult is still active. None are major threats yet.”

“Thomas? Thomas who?” Moses asks.

“Thomas Burgens, owns a pizzeria, entire place is staffed by killers.” Aaron shudders “he’s got this animatronic cat that freaks me out”

“Don’t you mean, meow-t?” Hood asks.

“Shut up” Aaron replies.

“So wait, you know this guy is dangerous and as a building full of killers, and you guys do nothing?” Moses asks.

“Not nothing” Hood raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair “Thomas and his stupid pizza shop are not world-wide threats, and certainly not universal threats. Listen dude, if you want to go and take down his stupid shop, feel free, take Ishmael and the Civilian with you.”

“Who the hell is Civilian?” Moses asks.

“He’s this vigilante roaming the streets, I don’t trust the dude, but he’s a good hero” Hood rolls his eyes.

“Huh, were can I find this dude?” Moses asks, finishing his sandwich. “My lord, Miss Beth you make the best sandwiches”

“Thank you Moses, the secret is a bit of Mustard and sriracha mixed in with the mayo.” Beth winks

“It’s amazing right?” Aaron asks.

“Oh yes it is!” Moses smiles.

“Anyway, you’ll find Civilian at the top of Hotel Shroud at midnight. He likes to skulk around there” Hood smirks.

“Oh what? He take your skulking spot?” Moses grins.

“Yes actually” Hood winks back.

Moses sits back, unsure how to respond.

“Don’t take it personally” Aaron chuckles “i try to trip him up too, never works”

Hood smirks smugly.

Moses scowls back, “fine, but what about Ishmael?”

“Oh, trust me, when you need him, he’ll be there.” Hood smiles.

“This sounds like bullshit” Moses narrows his eyes.

“It is, the writer is too lazy to explain how you’ll find him.” Hood replies.

“What?”

“Nothing.”


	6. Joining Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses tries to be a hero.

“Ok then” Moses sits at the table and bites his sandwich “thank you ma’am” He winks at Beth. “so, how does this hero stuff work?”

“Honestly? Thanks Beth” He sits “i usually send Aaron out there to beat up the bad guys while I rescue people.”

“It’s a fair system we got going” Aaron smiles and kisses Beth “I normally do a good job unless the bad guy is too big”

“Remember the dude in the big mech suit?” Hood asks.

“Oh yeah, he broke my rib” Aaron laughs.

“How is that possible? Your bones, OUR bones are metal” Moses sat back, shocked.

“It was a really big mech suit” Aaron sips his tea.

“What was that dude’s name again?” Hood asks.

“Uhm…I think he called himself the StoneMason” Aaron rubbed his temple.

“What a stupid name” Moses takes another bite “what, did he make brick walls or something?”

“He was a bank robber who used a big mech suit to break through the safe walls” Hood answers.

“He’s in jail now” Aaron smiles smugly.

“You didn’t kill him?” Moses asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I? Dude is no threat, he stole the damn suit.” Aaron shrugs.

“I’ve heard stories of someone gathering people like him though.” Moses sits forward “some guy gathering killers, and criminals for something”

“Yeah, there are a couple people doing that.” Hood sips his coffee “I see them all. Thomas, Issabel, The Group 100 Project, even the Kaon cult is still active. None are major threats yet.”

“Thomas? Thomas who?” Moses asks.

“Thomas Burgens, owns a pizzeria, entire place is staffed by killers.” Aaron shudders “he’s got this animatronic cat that freaks me out”

“Don’t you mean, meow-t?” Hood asks.

“Shut up” Aaron replies.

“So wait, you know this guy is dangerous and as a building full of killers, and you guys do nothing?” Moses asks.

“Not nothing” Hood raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair “Thomas and his stupid pizza shop are not world-wide threats, and certainly not universal threats. Listen dude, if you want to go and take down his stupid shop, feel free, take Ishmael and the Civilian with you.”

“Who the hell is Civilian?” Moses asks.

“He’s this vigilante roaming the streets, I don’t trust the dude, but he’s a good hero” Hood rolls his eyes.

“Huh, were can I find this dude?” Moses asks, finishing his sandwich. “My lord, Miss Beth you make the best sandwiches”

“Thank you Moses, the secret is a bit of Mustard and sriracha mixed in with the mayo.” Beth winks

“It’s amazing right?” Aaron asks.

“Oh yes it is!” Moses smiles.

“Anyway, you’ll find Civilian at the top of Hotel Shroud at midnight. He likes to skulk around there” Hood smirks.

“Oh what? He take your skulking spot?” Moses grins.

“Yes actually” Hood winks back.

Moses sits back, unsure how to respond.

“Don’t take it personally” Aaron chuckles “i try to trip him up too, never works”

Hood smirks smugly.

Moses scowls back, “fine, but what about Ishmael?”

“Oh, trust me, when you need him, he’ll be there.” Hood smiles.

“This sounds like bullshit” Moses narrows his eyes.

“It is, the writer is too lazy to explain how you’ll find him.” Hood replies.

“What?”

“Nothing.”


	7. Pizza Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't FNAF, it's worse than FNAF.

“So, I’m still curious on what you plan is concerning the civilians” Ishmael asks as the three walks towards Thomas Burgens Pizzeria.

“I know you are probably not going to like hearing this…but I don’t have a plan yet. Wait, yes I do” Moses smirks.

“Of course you do” Ishmael rolls his eyes.

They walk into the pizzaria, a birthday party for a 6 year old taking place. Catering to the party were a large built man in a black tuxedo and top hat, and a female clown in a grinning mask.

At the counter was a kind smiling man in a pink polka dot shirt, the kitchen could not be looked into, but multiple voices could be heard.

An animatronic calico cat slowly walked up to Ishmael, Moses, and Civilian.

“Well well, looks like I got some heroes in here today” a voice came from inside the cat.

“Thomas Burgens” Moses smiles “we’re here to take you and your killer pizza place down”

“Our pizza is average” Thomas replies.

Civilian looks past and sees the random customers being led out of the shop by the clown. The large tuxedo man slowly walks forward, a large knife in hand.

“So, what you think ‘hey lets kill a couple heroes and build our rep!’ that’s your mentality?” Civilian asks.

“Pretty much” Thomas replies, the animatronic punching Civilian in the chest, sending him flying back.

“Issac! Chuckles! Thompson! Doe! Get here!” Thomas calls out as Moses and Ishmael get ready.

Issac, the large man in the tuxedo rushes forward, pinning Ishmael against a wall.

Moses chuckles, swiftly doding slices from Chuckles and Mr. Thompson.

Ishmael twists Issac’s arm behind his back, disarming him, and taking his knife. Issac yells out in agony before Ishmael takes the blade and pierces Issac’s back, the blade slicing between his spine, sending the large man to the ground.

Thomas groans in annoyance.

“AGHHHH!!!!” Civilian runs up, wrapping his legs around the animatronic head and twisting back quickly, flinging off the head and sending the animatronic down. He quickly rushes and picks up the head as Thomas staggers to his feet.

“DIS BITCH EMPTY!” Civilian shouts.

“Oh no” Thomas looks up as Civilian throws the head.

“YEET!”

The animatronic head smashes into Thomas’s face, knocking him out cold.

Moses catches Mr. Thompson and Chuckles’ hands and spins them around, making the two smash into each other, knocking them out as well.

“Well, they did not do well” A distorted, multi voice calls out from the kitchen.

Patient Doe walks out, a horrific, stitched together being with four arms, it grinned, its mouth filled with various sharp. Yet differently sized teeth.

“God lord, what the absolute hell are you? “ Moses asks.

Patient Doe “oh wouldn’t you like to know?”

It walks up to them, “Listen, I’m willing to just let you all go, just get out, and this doesn’t have to escalate any more.”

The three look to each other. Pondering the options.


	8. A Harder Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit graphic, I'm sorry.

“Nah” Ishmael draws his bow and fires an arrow. Doe catches it in his hand.

“Oh…shit” Moses grins “this will be fun”

“Do you know what I am boys?” Doe drops the arrow and starts walking closer, four meat cleavers in his hands. “I’m the enemy you didn’t expect to be so difficult”

“Boys, stand back” Moses steps forward “I got this one.”

“Considering I just met you, and in this short time you already tried to kill me, go ahead” Civilian replies.

“When did i? Ah nevermind” Moses grins, “come on ugly”

‘Now see, that’s just hurtful, much like this” Doe throws a cleaver, the blade piercing Moses’ chest. As Moses stumbles back and looks up, Doe was before him, cleavers ready.

Moses quickly pulled the cleaver out of his chest and chopped up, slicing off one of Doe’s arms.

“Geez, you are uglier up close!” Moses spins the cleaver in his hand.

“Hey now, i moisturize you know”

“Ugh”

Moses catches Doe’s other arm as it swung down, chopping off with the cleaver and catching a second one as it falls.

Doe steps back, two arms remaining with two cleavers in hand. Moses slowly circled him, spinning the cleavers in his hands tauntingly.

Ishmael and Civilian watch bored.

“Hey listen, we’re just gonna go for now ok?” Ishmael called out.

Moses and Doe turn and face them.

“Yeah sure, I got this. I guess you are getting bored huh?” Moses asks.

“Yeah, if I win i’ll just come find you or something” Patient Doe shrugs.

Civilian nods and walks out, Ishmael following shortly after.

“You know you won’t win.” Moses smirks.

“Oh shut it mutt” Doe grins.

They run towards each other, swinging and slicing. Doe chops into Moses’s arm, the blade getting stuck in his metal bone.

Moses grins, punching Doe in the face, quickly slicing off his head and kicking it across the room before it falls.

 

Doe’s body stumbles, but doesn’t fall.

“I’m over here you idiot!” Doe’s head calls out, the body stands straight and rushes over.

“Yeah, no” Moses throws the cleavers, one slicing the head clean in half, the other digging straight into the body, making it fall to the ground.

“There, now I’m done” Moses smiles, dusting off his hands and walks out.

Aaron smiles as Moses walks out.

“So, how did your first day of hero work go?”

“What the…were you outside the entire time? I thought you and Hood had more important things to do?” Moses asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh we do, honestly Hood doesn’t know I’m here. I’m here to see if I need to kill you or not. I watched you fight, saw you do the right thing, so I decide you live today” Aaron smiles.

Moses grimaces, “yeah, sure kitty. “

“Don’t tease me mutt, i’ll castrate you” Aaron replies.

“You wanna get snipped bitch?” Moses grins.

“Will you two stop talking about your nuts and lets get going?” Ishmael groans.

Aaron and Moses blink in embarrassment.


	9. Exposition and Segues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could they be up to?

43 and Dr. Rosa watch the screens, seeing Moses, Aaron, and Hood fighting the Elementals, Pinstripe helping Justin and Stephan in their lab, and Vet hard at work calibrating the controls of his ship.

“He hasn’t killed them yet.” 43 growls, watching as Aaron and Moses worked together.

“43 it hurts that you doubt me” Dr Rosa smirks. “I never said he would kill them. I said he’d distract them.”

She walks out of the room, 43 following behind.

“With Hood sufficiently distracted, no one will be watching as we open up the floodgates of the multiverse and take this world ourselves.” She grins, walking down the blue and red metal corridor.

“From where will we take our army?” 43 asks, stretching as he walks.

“Everywhere. From across universes and timelines. “

They arrive at a door with a keypad.

“We’ve already begun building a facility to house our intra-dimensional entity selector. “ Dr Rosa types in her security code. “And subsequently a facility to house our new army.”

“Wonderful” 43 follows her through the door.

Dr Rosa sits down at her desk, 43 continues to stand.

“Our plan is simple. We will reach into the multiverse and snatch young, teenage instances of yourself, 42, 44, and others. Not only will give us plenty time to make sure they are properly trained, it also ensures that even if 42 and Hood find the facility, they’d never do anything. Neither of them would kill innocent teenagers.” Dr Rosa smiles.

“Brilliant Doctor.”

“Thank you 43”

——

Galaxes and Corruption gazed into the endless stars of the multiverse. They witness worlds grow and die, whole universes collapse and renew.

“The bridges are open” Galaxes sighs “cross contamination as begun.

Corruption tilts his head “bridge…bad?”

“Well…it can be…but it can also be good” Galaxes faces him, “you came from a bad universe, a dangerous one, but there are good universes, non dangerous universes. All is fine, as long as they don’t affect the Prime universe. As long as the origin is undamaged.”

“And World -1” 1 smiled as she walked up to the two. “Hey bois”

“Hello…1..” Corruption slowly waves.

“What are we looking at?” 1 asks.

“The bridge to the multiverse is now open.” Galaxes replies.

“Justin and Stephan prime?” 1 asks.

“Yup, sent to Jack-O-Verse, then snatched back” Galaxes answers.

“Ah. “ 1 sits on the ground.

Corruption sits beside her, staring out into the void. The watched universes crumble and fade away, other gradually building and growing into existence. They could see beings already crossing over into each other, subsequent universes reacting.

“Beautiful” Corruption slowly smiles, a tear slowly falling down his eye.


	10. The Start of Something Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the real story.

“Ok ok, this hero stuff is pretty fun.” Moses dodges a fireball inches away from his face. He grins, facing the fire Elemental. Air, Earth, Water, Light, and Dark had already fallen. All that is left is Fire Nature, and Machine.

“Don’t get too comfortable with that” Hood narrowly dodges a branch swung at his face. “There is just something about you I still don’t like”

Aaron vaults over Fire, knocking him out and onto the ground, in a swift motion he kicks Nature in the jaw, knocking him out as well.

Moses and Aaron rush towards Machine. Machine grins, suddenly Aaron and Moses stop.

“I can sense all the tech inside you two. It is refreshing.” Machine grins, the circuitry in his eyes glowing.

“Wow, now this was soooo surprising” Hood rolls his eyes.

“You however, have no tech” Machine slowly walks towards Hood.

Hood’s eye glows, he flicks two bricks at Aaron and Moses, knocking them out as they break against their heads.

“Don’t need it”

Hood rushes forward, to Machine’s surprise, and punches him, knocking out the last Elemental. Slowly the bodies of each begin to glow until they each became a blinding light, then, only one body lay on the ground, dressed with a multicolored flannel hoodie.

Aaron and Moses groan as they slowly stand up.

“Sup idiots” Hood grins.

“Did you throw a brick at me?” Moses asked.

“It was the first thing that came to mind” Hood replies with a slight chuckle.

“Trust me Moses,” Aaron pats his shoulder “you get used to it”

“You know what?” Moses brushes Aaron’s arm off, “no I won’t. I’m good, I appreciate the opportunity, but I think I’m better solo”

“Solo?” Aaron looks confused as he tilts his head.

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. “ Moses dusts off his clothes “I’ll be seeing you guys around.”

“Uhh…” Aaron steps forward, but Hood reached out and stopped him.

“Yeah, cya Moses” Hood nods.

Moses nods back, walking away.

“Uhm..Hood. Why did we let him go?” Aaron asks.

“Cause he is a distraction, something big is going to happen.” Hood’s eye scar begins to glow.

“What?” Aaron narrows his eyes “what’s going down?”

“Well…” Hood chuckles lightly, “it’s gonna start with Curly going to jail.”

—

“STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” The police officer’s voice blared through the air through the speakers on his car.

Curly looked out the window of Club S6D. The rest of the crew had left long ago, Don moving them to safety. Curly stayed behind. Someone with his status would leave the police satisfied to catch, and stop chasing.

“Give them a show.” Curly grunts. “Sure boss, I’ll give them a show.”

Curly picks up a nearby table and sets it up in front of the window. He stepped back and took a deep breath.

“No kills, but make them fear” he groans before rushing forward, he lifts his leg up and kicks the table through the window.

The officers duck for cover from the glass, the table smashing into the nearest patrol car.

Despite his size, Curly moved swiftly, being careful to incapacitate most of the officers without seriously harming any. He allows an officer to knock him down, feigning pain.

Multiple officers pile up onto him as they try and cuff him.

Curly rolls his eyes, as the officers begin to cheer and celebrate their apparent ‘victory’.

It was a while before a proper van could arrive to pick up Curly, to transport him to prison.

Curly willingly enters the van and sits. Despite this, multiple officers ride in the van as well, in case he attempts to escape.

“So, when do I get my phone call?”

“When you get to the prison” A female officer sits next to him. She was Hispanic, her hair a chestnut brown, lightly flowing down past her shoulders, her eyes a deep hazel. She wore a deep blue blouse under her bullet proof vest.

“I take it you are Detective Lupe Ramirez? “ Curly asks, “the detective that’s been investigating Don Lomas?”

‘I am” She looks up to Curly, her eyes full of determination and ambition. “And it won’t take me long to find your boss”

“Sure ma’am. Whatever.” Curly smiles slightly, impressed with her boldness.

“What are you smiling at?” She asks, her tone blunt and unimpressed.

“You know these cuffs won’t hold me. If I decided I didn’t want to go with you all, I could easily stop you. Yet, you sit right beside me. Why?” Curly asks.

“I’ve read your file, you don’t harm women, nor are you a ‘taking hostage’ kind of crook. I know that you chose for us to take you. I was watching. You could have easily decimated my squad. You didn’t” She narrows her eyes “I don’t know what, nor do I care what you are planning. It doesn’t matter.”

“Planning? Detective my plan was to get caught and stall you long enough for Don to hide again. I’ll let myself out once I know he’s hidden. Don’t know how long it’ll be though” Curly shrugs.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Detective Lupe nods. “It’s a long trip to the prison, hope you are comfortable”

“I’m fine, I assure you ma’am” Curly responds. “I hope you are comfortable”

“Uh huh. Sure”


	11. A Bad Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special guest appearances by my wife and brothers disguised as the Prison Warden and guards.

The Detective wasn’t exaggerating when she said it was a long trip. It felt like Curly was in that van for days before they finally pulled up to the prison.

He stepped out of the van, greeted by the harsh desert sun. Three figures stand in front of the prison gate, a woman with curly blonde hair, green eyes under brown rimmed glasses, dressed in a black suit and skirt. At her sides are two guards, both large, the one on her right tall, light brown skin and short brown hair, to her left slightly shorter with tan white skin and a defined widows peak, ending with a light curl.

“Detective Lupe” The woman in the middle smiles.

“Warden.” Lupe smiles back.

“So, who did you bring us today?’ The Warden asks.

“Meet Curly Satlin. Brother to the famed hero Hood, and current muscle for the infamous crime lord Don Lomas. “ Detective Lupe replies as she steps aside and lets the guards take Curly.

The taller guard tries to push Curly forward, to no avail.

“You can just ask Officer, trying to push me is a waste of time” Curly turns his head and faces him.

“Officer Kent, just ask” The Warden rolls her eyes.

Curly shrugs.

Officer Kent groans, “move.”

Curly smirks and starts walking forward. The Officers follow behind him.

The shorter guard hits Curly in his back with the butt of his gun. Curly keeps walking, “Officer please. You waste your energy”

“Officer Markus.” The warden calls out. “I know you two idiots have something to prove, but you are wasting your energy with him”

Officer Markus laughs, “oh yeah? Well he’s cuffed so what will he do?”

With a loud clink, Curly breaks his cuffs. “I think I’ll keep the cuffs, I’ve grown attached to them. “

The officers stand, shocked.

“Mister Satlin. Please refrain from breaking the cuffs” The warden rolls her eyes.

“Of course Ma’am, my apologies.”

“Please, Warden Teach will be fine” She nods, “now follow me please. Obviously these two won’t be able to stop trying to prove their manliness long enough to take you anywhere”

The guards turn and look at each other, embarrassed.

Curly smirks, following Warden Teach.

“Welcome to Red Rock Prison. You are, as expected surrounded by miles upon miles of desert. Because of the caliber of prisoners kept here, we have regular rotations of gifted heroes patrolling the outside of the fence, so escape is a futile attempt, even for someone like you.” She smiles, “you will be kept in cell block F. It’s a gifted wing, people with powers like you.”

“I don’t have powers.” Curly replies, “I am just big. I’m normal.”

“No big guy, you aren’t” She chuckles.

Curly groans.

“I know you don’t like the word ‘gifted’ to describe your kind…but it’s what you are. You were given gifts. Curly I don’t care how big you are, I’ve seen you lifts entire cars over your head and throw it miles away.” She stops walking, stopping him as well. “What are you then? How do you do that?”

“Listen lady, I’m just strong. Nothing more” He shrugs.

“Well then, tell me how did you get your strength?”

“What? What do you mean how did I get my strength? I’m a lumberjack warden, I cut down trees for a living and as a result I got strong.” Curly looks confused “what? Were you expecting here? Visited by the gods? Dropped in a radioactive pool? Born a mutant? Lady I’m just a man. Nothing more.”

Warden Teach allows a small smirk to cross her lips, her eyes glint with mischief. “Sure.”

She nods and continues walking. She leads him to a large wall at the far end of the prison. The entrance a large metal door. Teach places her hand on a scanner beside the door.

“Mr Satlin, welcome to Cell Block F. The Super Sector as the guards seem to call it.” She rolls her eyes as the large steel door slowly opens. Behind were rows upon rows of individual cells, each filled with blue padded walls.

“What’s with the wall pillows?” Curly asks.

“Each cell, and the walls themselves are filled with power dampeners. None of the prisoners kept here have access to their powers. We once kept Pinstripe here and the dampeners were able to sever the bond the mask had with the host. Try it, break through the wall here.”

Curly turns and faces the wall next the large door. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I trust the dampeners.” She grins.

Curly sighs, he steps to the wall and punches the wall. The entire cell block shakes as cracks quickly grow and spread across the walls. Soon the walls crumble and fall, each cell crumbling, the prison erupts with a roar as the prisoners notice their newfound freedom.

“Oh…Oh no..” Warden Teach unclips her radio from her jacket and activates “Prison break! Prison break! All guards to cell block F, send emergency broadcasts to all available gifted heroes to get here ASAP!”

“Hey Warden” A man with purple skin, four arms, and sharp fangs slowly starts walking up to Warden Teach “looks like you all alone here with us.” He starts to chuckle and lick his lips.

Curly picks the prisoner up by his throat. “Yeah…no.”

CRACK, Curly snaps his neck and lets the body drop to the floor.

“Listen, Warden, you need to go get some guards ok?”

“What?” She looks frantic.

Curly sighs, and stands by her, “fine, i’ll wait with you until they come.”

Golden symbols appear in the air in front of Curly, soon Hood and Aaron stood before them.

“Really Curly? A prison break?” Hood asks.

“In my defense, it was accidental this time.”

Soon, other heroes followed. Guards swarmed the prison, quickly rounding up prisoners. Curly looks around, watching as heroes and guards fight against the various villains. He shrugs and starts walking towards the fence of the prison.

“Hey!” A voice, a young boys voice calls out from behind Curly.

Curly slowly turns around and faces the source. Standing before him were two boys, both dressed in a seemingly patchwork outfit of colors. One short, one tall, the short one was in a hoodie with a paint splash star and two feathers in the hood, the other a blue scarf and goggles.

“Denim and Tress. Hood’s boys. “ Curly sighs “what do you want kids? “

“You are a criminal right now, you are in a prison.” Tress replies.

Curly sighs, “I am not fighting kids. No, I refuse.”

Curly turns and starts walking to the fence again.

Suddenly an arrow of fire pierces his back.

Curly stops walking, slowly turning back and faces them.

“Denim why.” Tress summons a scythe into his hands.

“Fine. You kids wanna go, lets go” Curly pulls the arrow out of his back and drops it on the ground.

Denim grins, his bow of fire disappearing, two swords appearing instead. “Come on big guy.”

Curly growls and rushes forward to duo. Tress screams, swinging his scythe, slicing up Curly’s chest.

He steps back, Denim rushes behind, slicing the back of his legs, making him drop to the ground.

Tress quickly slings a wave of electricity from his scythe into Curly.

Curly yells as the power rushes through him, he tries to stand again, but instead falls.

Denim smiles “Tress we just took down Curly!”

They both smile and shout “HELL YEAH!”

“Good job boys”

Hood stands beside them suddenly. “We’ll just…take him with us. Prisons don’t hold him well.”


	12. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demin and Tress are so happy they beat the unbeatable Curly.

Curly slowly woke up, finding himself in a glass enclosure. He groans, the bright growing symbols in the air stinging his eyes.

“Wakey wakey big guy” Hood’s muffled voice calls out to him.

Curly slowly stands and sees Hood, on the other side of he glass, the scar over his eye glowing.

“Johnny, where am I?” Curly asks, his voice horse.

“Wow, Johnny? You must be pissed big bro.”

Denim and Tress stood by Hood, grinning.

“You two, “Hood looks down to them, “how did your first mission feel?”

“Freaking awesome!” Denim replies.

“It was pretty scary, but I had fun!” Tress continues.

Hood nods and turns back to Curly, “as for your question, welcome to Tenaria. Justin and Stephan set up a special prison here for people too powerful to be contained on Earth. Like you”

“Why? It wasn’t my fault the prison crumbled, the dampeners should have prevented that” Curly taps on the glass.

“Don’t bullshit me Curly. I know where you got your strength. I saw Denim shoot you in the back with an arrow of fire, you shrugged it off. I’ve seen you take blows that Aaron couldn’t. You think I wouldn’t get curious. Considering the first time I saw you after you disappeared you were suddenly 8 ft tall carrying half a redwood tree on your back?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Curly responds, looking away.

“I know the deal you made with Samsura. I know you agreed to be her protector. The guardian of the forests.” Hood appears in the enclosure with Curly. “She made you a god”

“I’m no God” Curly replies.

“You cannot be killed, and your strength is endless. Look, you have an axe in your hand, you did not have that when we caught you”

Curly looks down, an axe now in his possession.

“Curly?” Stephan gently taps on the glass. He softly places his hand on the glass wall.

“Hey Stephy.” Curly places his hand on the glass opposite Stephan’s.

They stare, Curly slowly smiling, a tear dropping from Stephan’s eye. Hood sighs, with a snap of his finger he and Curly stand beside Stephan, outside the glass.

“Listen, Curly. We are brothers. We should stand by each other. We should work together.” Hood looks up to Curly’s face. “So, congrats bro, you have a new employer. “

“What?” Curly raises an eyebrow. “John, you can’t afford me.”

“Oh please, I know Don didn’t pay you.” Hood snorts.

Curly growls. “Fine, what do you need?”

“Muscle obviously. Tiggs is unreliable. Vet won’t let us take Sam. You are the best”

Curly sighs, “should have suspected that.”

“Yeah, yeah you should have” Hood grins.

Curly glares down at him.

“Curly, please. I may not have ever known mom or dad, but you did. Would they want you working for some crime lord? Or would they want you saving the world?” Stephan looks up to him.

“Stephy. Mom and Dad were good people this is true. I…I know my life right now would not make them proud. John, do you think your life would make them proud? Putting yourself at risk every day? For what? Fame?” Curly’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, yes I do think they would be proud. I found out how they died Curly. I saw it. I make sure every day no other kid goes through what we did.” Hood steps closer to Curly. “What do you do?”

Curly leans down, coming face to face with Hood, “I do whatever I want John. I’m not limited by anything.”

“Guys, please.” Stephan stands between them. “No fighting. We work together now”

Curly stands straight, looking down at Stephan. “You shouldn’t be in this life Stephan. You should be focusing on school, living a normal life.”

“Normal isn’t an option for us Curly…you know that” Stephan smiles. “I choose this life though, just like you have the option to choose it now.”

“Option? I have the option?” Curly raises an eyebrow, “cause from what Johnny is saying I don’t”

“Curly, please.” Stephan interjects.

“Fine. I’ll work with you guys. You got me on your team.” Curly looks away from them both. “And for you two” He points at Denim and Tress, “good work taking me down. Not an easy task let me assure you”

Denim and Tress grin wide.


	13. Training Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay training montage!

Moses dusted off his hands, a trail of dead agents behind him.

“Alright, these Group 100 goons are so pathetic” Moses chuckles to himself as he walks through the facility.

He hums to himself as he walks, gliding his hand along the wall. He turns a corner and sees a pair of sliding doors, above them a sign, “Multidimensional Entity Grabber”.

“Huh. “ he slides the doors open and walks in. He comes into a black room, the walls lined with squares, blue neon lights illuminate the room from between the squares.

At the center of the room a pedestal with a control panel utop. Moses approaches the panel, it had an LED Screen with three buttons, MODE, AMOUNT, and ENTITY.

Moses clicks MODE and the screen changes, showing four more buttons, TRAINING, COUNSEL, THERAPY, and PERMANENT. Curious, Moses clicks COUNSEL.

The screen shows the description of this mode, “DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOU JUST CAN’T FIND THE ANSWER FOR? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, ‘TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE’ WITH THIS MODE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SUMMON AS MANY EGG HEADS AS YOU NEED”

He chuckles and clicks to the previous screen, then clicks TRAINING. The description states, “GOT A RIVAL? WANT TO LEARN TO FIGHT BETTER? USE THIS MODE TO SUMMON ARMIES OF FIGHTING COMPETITORS FOR AS MUCH BLOODSHED AS YOU SEE FIT? YOU CALL FOR SOMEONE TOO TOUGH TO HANDLE? DON’T WORRY, ANY INJURY YOU FACE IN THIS MODE WILL FADE INSTANTLY ONCE THE SESSION AS CEASED!”

Moses smiles “I’ll be using that one for sure”

He clicks THERAPY next, it states, “FORGET TRAINING, DON’T YOU JUST WANT TO SLAUGHTER AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE? THIS MODE MAKES YOUR HOMICIDAL DREAMS A REALITY, GO AHEAD AND SUMMON TEN VERSIONS OF THAT GUY WHO CALLED YOU UGLY AT THE COFFEE SHOP AND ENJOY CUTTING OFF THEIR HEADS WHILE THEY STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING!”

“Meh, seems kinda boring.” Moses rolls his eyes and clicks the next one. “DO YOU WANT TO REALLY TEST YOUR MIGHT? WITH THE ‘PERMANENT’ MODE, EVERY INJURY YOU GET WILL BE REAL! BE CAREFUL, IF YOU OVERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENTS, YOU WON’T GET ANOTHER CHANCE!”

“Noted.” Moses nods and goes back, clicking TRAINING and confirming. The next screen shows a dial with numbers, the amount of entities. He scrolls and chooses fifty and confirms. The last screen shows a list of names, all Moses recognizes.

“Hmm…” He ponders, scrolling through his options. He decides on one, Hood.

“Lets see how I can do against magic users. He clicks confirm, the panel and pedestal disappear, the lights turn off. Soon, they relit, the room tripled in size, filled with 50 different versions of Hood. Some looked like the real Hood, others different in various ways. A few looked like stitched, multicolored ragdolls, some had torn clothes with red being dominant colors, a few were made of vines.

“Gentlemen, welcome to your doom” Moses grins as they all stare at him.

SHNK! A knife flies through the air and into the chest of the nearest Hood. Moses grins and attacks, slicing and fighting through the horde of Guardians in his room.

Suddenly, vines wrap around his legs and fling him across the room. A Hood dressed in a red and black hoodie, with golden teeth and scars over both eyes appears above him with a spiked bat.

“Be seeing you soon pall” The Hood comments before the bat comes slamming down.

Black, then normal.

Moses sat up in the empty room, the control panel once again in the center. He didn’t feel any pain from the fight, and there was no evidence of a struggle anywhere.

“Huh, noted” He smiles and stands up. “I’ll keep use of this”


	14. Hood's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints...

Hood walked through the cold, dark corridor of the abandoned factory. Pipes leaked fluids, light bulbs pop, and the walls creak with moving machinery.

The low rumble of machinery echoes through the hall, growing louder as Hood walks through.

“What the hell is this place?” Hood asks himself, his voice low and quiet. A faint glow shows at the end of the corridor, drawing Hood closer.

Though the hall seemed to go one forever, suddenly Hood found himself at its end, in front of a large door. Slowly he opens and steps through…

On the other side was a large amalgamation of tubes, pipes, wires and metal plates. At its center a glass enclosure filled with a strange green liquid, suspended inside was Aaron, attached to multiple pipes and tubes.

As Hood stepped forward, the strange contraption roared to life, steam protruding out of the tubes and pipes, two metal plates at the front sliding open, smoke pouring out.

“What the hell?”

From the smoke, figures began to walk out. Hood stepped back as they quickly multiplied, an army rushing out of the smoke, revealing themselves as identical clones of Aaron.

A unified roar came from the mob as the rushed to the guardian.

In a panic, Hood sent a shockwave back, knocking out the first wave of feline killers, but another batch had already taken their place.

They moved too fast for him to react and were already to him. Hood tried to dodge as best as he could the blades and fists all coming at him, very few actually managing to make contact, but the mob was too much.

He felt the bladed slice through his skin, the punches knocking him back.

BANG

Another shockwave knocked back the mob and Hood stand, staggering as the blood dripped down his body. He looked up, another group stood outside the machine, waiting for him.

“Fine”

He rushed forward, a sword in his hands. He swings, slicing through the mob of his so called Friend.

SHHNK!!

The blade finds its place in the chest of an Aaron. Slowly, the rest of the mob fades into dust as the Aaron looks to Hood with confusion in its eyes.

As Hood looks closer at his victim he sees the pipes and tubes still attached to his friend’s body.

“Why?” the last word spoken by his fallen brother as Aaron’s eyes slowly fade and his body goes limp in Hood’s arms.

Hood’s mouth hangs open, not a sound coming out as he simply stares, in total shock and horror at his closest friend, dead in his arms.

“No…no no…NO! NO! NO NO NO NO!!” Hood’s cry shook the building as he clung to Aaron’s body, shouting out at the world around him.

From black, to a dim light once more.

Hood shot up on his bed, Liz groaned and sat up.

“Honey are you ok?” she asked.

Hood pants, slowly turning to her, “y..yeah. I’m ok.”

“Nightmare?” She asks.

“Yeah, same one.”

“You need to talk to him sweetie. Let him know.” Liz rests her head on his lap.

“Yeah…yeah i do” Hood sighs, stroking her hair. “I’ll tell him tomorrow. In the morning.”

“Good, good” she smiles.

Hood looks up and out the window to the endless fog filled woods of Tenaria. “In the morning”


	15. Aaron Doesn't Get to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero's work is never done.

Aaron’s feet dangled off the edge of the roof utop Hotel Shroud. The cool night air blowing with the sounds of city life traveling along with it.

He enjoys the sounds of the city, the bustling cars, the rushing people.

His ears perk up to the sound of shattering glass two buildings over. Turning Aaron sees four gunmen cornering a family of four in their little apartment.

“Well, I haven’t done some vigilante work in a while” Aaron stands up and stretches “this will be fun”

He slowly takes a few steps back, “alright, let’s hope I get my trajectory right here”

With a couple hops in place, Aaron rushes forward and leaps off the ledge flying over the street and crashing into a window of the adjacent building.

“Shit!” He quickly rushes to his feet, brushing off the glass and rushing out of the room he landed in, racing down the hall and bursting through the next window, flying through the gap and into the intended building.

“Much better!” Aaron sprints through the halls, scanning around to find the broken door.

He swiftly caught the door frame off the apartment and swung in, kicking the nearest gunman through a nearby window.

“Hi there!” Aaron grins, ducking away from a swung fist, catching the gunman’s arm and snapping it, and flipping him onto the ground.

BANG, a gunshot rings out. The two gunmen stand in silence as Aaron looks away, blood slowly trickling down the side of his head. Slowly Aaron turns and faces them, grinning wide.

“Oh no baby, why do you got to do that?” He giggles.

SLASH in a flash of white the shooter’s arm falls to the ground, severed clean off.

Aaron places a hand on the gunman’s shoulder while he pulls the bullet from his head.

“I think this is yours.” Aaron places the bullet in the shooter’s pocket and knocks him out.

“You” Aaron points at the last gunman, “get out.”

As if he was being chased by an angry grizzly bear, the last assailant ran out of the apartment screaming.

Aaron looks down at the family, still cowering in the corner.

“Oh dang, hey guys I am so sorry about all the blood and junk now on your floor. Look” He picks up the two remaining gunmen, “I’ll get these guys out of here. “

“I’m calling the police” the father slowly stands up.

“Smart man, I’ll wait here with you guys in case these guy decide they haven’t had enough.” Aaron smiles, carrying the unconscious would-be assasins.

“T-thank you…” the wife holds her two children, both daughters, closely.

Aaron smiles, “my pleasure ma’am. I’m a hero after all.”


	16. Two Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a meme.

Hood stared at the portal before him, through which he saw Moses in his training room. He knew he came from the Group 100 project, he knew he was made to beat Aaron, yet he wasn’t bad.

He sighs, picking up his cell phone and dialing Aaron. It rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey I need you to get here, I need your help.”

“I can’t. I’m buying clothes.”

“Well hurry up and get here.”

“I can’t find them.”

“What?”

“I can’t find them, it’s just soup”

“Just…are you quoting a damn meme at me?”

“Hell yeah i am. “

“Fine whatever, just get here dude.”

“I can’t though, I’m busy right now. “

“Aaron I swear, I will just teleport your ass here.”

“Fine fine whatever. I’m on my way.”

Click, Hood hangs up and stares back into the portal, Moses stretching and jumping.

Then it hit him. Hood doesn’t even trust Aaron fully. He doesn’t trust anyone. Maybe it’s just paranoia. Maybe Moses really is good. Maybe he’s just a distraction then.

After a few short minutes Aaron “arrived”. By arrived I mean he burst through a window, carrying a hotdog.

“You’re paying for that window” Hood remarks.

“No i’m not, you’ll just magic it back” Aaron replies, taking a bite of his hotdog.

“Fair point. “

“So what did you need?” Aaron asks.

“I have concerns about Moses and the Group 100 Project.” Hood replies.

“Yeah, what?”

“I think he’s a distraction. I think they had something big planned and we just missed it dealing with that stupid dog.” Hood puts his hands in his pockets, visibly worried.

“Should we ask him?” Aaron asks.

“I genuinely think he doesn’t know. “ Hood sighs.

“No harm is trying though” Aaron watches through the portal.

“Yeah, maybe” Hood nods, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him through the portal.


	17. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get lazy with titles.

Moses smirks, “hey guys, what can I do for you?”

Hood grins, his eye glowing as he stepped forward “Hey pup, We have some questions for you.”

Aaron steps between them, “what do you know about the Group 100 Project?”

“Oh everything. They made me, I killed like fifty guards and scientists before accessing their central computer terminals and downloading all their info into my brain.” Moses wipes off the blood from his fists. “Unfortunately I don’t know what they are currently planning, but I have an idea. “

Hood narrows his eyes, “I’m curious.”

“I’m sure you are” Moses winks, “come, follow me”

Moses turns and walks back into the training room, followed by Hood and Aaron.

“I found this room when I took over this facility, it’s got multiverse technology.” Moses walks up to the control console. “I’m not sure how it works, but it’s something interesting”

The room activates, soon it expands to fit an additional 50 more Aaron’s.

The Aaron’s look to each other, then to the three in the center, then back to each other, confused.

Hood shudders, “this is my worst nightmare. Truly.”

“Well screw you too Hood” Aaron rolls his eyes.

Moses chuckles, deactivating the room, the Aaron’s all disappear. “Yeah, they clearly got something planned with the multiverse.”

Hood sighs, “thanks for the info Moses. I’ll ask the boys to keep track on multidimensional breaches…but I’m curious. What do you use this room for?”

Moses looks down to the blood on his hands, then back up to Hood.

“…is it not obvious?”

“It is.” Aaron chuckles softly, “it’s really really obvious.”

“Yeah, “ Hood rolls his eyes, “just hoped it wasn’t”


	18. Title Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?

Number 43 walked through the bunk room. Rows upon rows of bunk beds fill the room, possibly hundreds. Each one was labeled. 42 Earth 5, 43 Earth 5, 44 Earth 5, Number 30 Earth 5, Number 17 Earth 5, etc etc.

Dr Rosa walked along with him, smiling.

“Dr Rosa, I thought Numbers 30 and 17 were dead.”

Dr Rose smirks, “oh they are, they belong to the Grave Digger.”

43 raises an eyebrow, “the what?”

“She means me you little shit” Dig stands inches away from 43’s face, causing him to jump back in fright.

“Who the hell are you?” 43 asks, startled, his breathing rapid.

“43, meet the Grave Digger. Also known as Death, Grim Reaper, the Grave, or just Dig.”

“So what? You’re an assassin or something?” 43 asks.

“No you idiot, I’m literally Death. The Grim Reaper, whatever. “ Dig growls.

“H..how did you get here. We have T-Anchors in place to prevent teleporters from getting in here. “

Dig laughs, “T-Anchors? Buddy I am death itself, no anchor is going to stop me. Or prevent me from going where I want”

“What are you doing here?” 43 asks.

“I enlisted Dig’s help with our project” Dr Rosa smiles, “he’s going to help us gather our army from across the multiverse.”

“Why? Why are you helping us?”

Dig grins wide, “for the pure chaos it will create. For all the death you two will orchestrate. It will be glorious and I want to enjoy it”

43 takes a step back.

Dr Rosa laughs, “come Dig, we have some recruits to find”

They laugh and walk through the room, leaving 43 standing by a bed, still confused and worried.

—-

Curly stares down at Moses, who simply grins back.

“Aaron.” Curly’s voice was deadpan.

“Wassup big guy?” Aaron replies.

“How many of your kind are there?” He asks, still staring at Moses, who wiggles his eyebrows back.

“I uh…honestly don’t know. “ Aaron chuckles nervously.

“Focus.” Hood calls out, his eyes glowing, a cloud of glowing golden dust floating around him, occasionally forming pictures.

“What are you doing?” Curly asks.

“Searching.” Hood’s eyes dart around in the dust cloud, watching every picture form and fade. “I’m searching for 43. I know that if we can find that slimy bastard, we’ll find out for sure what they are planning”

Curly frowns, “43. I remember him, Don was protecting a group of gifted kids from the Project before they sent some goons in to take them, lead by 43. I got him one on one while Don helped the kids get out. He rushed me, stabbed me right in the side, so I broke his sword and through him through a window. “

Moses slowly applauds “noted, don’t stab you.”

“Yeah, it’s a bad idea” Aaron nods.

Curly smirks lightly.

Hood’s eyes widen as the dust suddenly bursts “found him!”

With a wave of his hand, Hood takes the four of them with him to 43.


	19. Growing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this off right.

You ever been kicked in the face through a portal? 43 has, quite a lot. This time, it was once again Aaron’s foot knocking a few teeth loose.

43 slid across the floor, and quickly returned to his feet.

“Hey kitty~” Hood grins as glowing chains wrap around 43’s arms and legs, pinning him to the nearest wall.

“What the heck is that?” Moses asks.

“I saw it in a movie.” Hood replies.

“Dr. Strange?” Curly asks.

“Of course” Hood smirks.

“What do you idiots want?” 43 growls as he struggles with the chains.

“Awww, he called us idiots. I’m hurt” Hood steps closer.

“We know you all are planning on breaching the multiverse, why?” Curly grabs 43 by his throat and lifts him into the air, to be at his eye level.

43 gags and smirks, “hah…that’s why you are here? HA! You…you guys should see what’s in the next room”

Curly groans and tosses 43’s body aside, the chains fading away as the group ignores him and walks through the doors.

“Oh what the hell is this?” Curly asks.

The room before them was miles upon miles of bunk beds, besides everyone was a young version of Aaron, 43, Moses, GC and Hellhound, and even a few others that weren’t recognized.

“It’s…an army…” Aaron slowly steps in, the younger alterations stare at him in amazement.

“Of us..” Moses walks up to a young Aaron, the young feline looking to be only 13 years old.

“No..no no…oh noo” Hood walks through the sea of anthropomorphic teens, his eyes wide with panic.

As Curly walks through, the sea splits, each one looking up to him with either terror or awe. He rolls his eyes and hides his smirk.

“What do we do with all of them?” Aaron turns to Hood. “yo..you okay bro?”

Hood’s hands were on his face, and was breathing heavy. “We…we need to destroy this place…”

“Well yeah…always…but all these guys?” Moses asks.

Hood slowly lowers his hands and looks to Moses, his irises violently twitching from panic. “Them too.”

“Wait what?” Aaron asks, his fists now clenched.

“Aaron, think about how dangerous you alone are. ALONE, with years of training to control yourself. We are currently in a room filled with probably hundreds of little yous, who knows what kind of training they already have? This….if these guys get out…will cause so much death..”

“Wow wow…dude we can’t just kill all these kids…” Moses steps forward, Curly blocks his path.

“Nor can we just leave them here. “ Curly responds.

“Ok, how about sending them back?” Aaron asks.

Hood nods his head no, “n..no…too many…to many…” Hood’s eye glows as he steps forward.

Aaron’s hands become swords as he stands between Hood and the sea of teens.

Moses stands beside Aaron, Curly sets a hand on Hood’s shoulder.

A small tear slowly falls from Hood’s eye.

“Don’t do this Hood.” Aaron’s voice was low and hushed.

Hood’s hands tremble.

“I’ll be back” Hood replies, a portal opening bellow him and Curly, taking them away.

“This…won’t be good” Moses turns to Aaron.

“Oh no…” 43 saunters up to them, “no it won’t.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll call for some help” Aaron says with a sigh, “this will be…interesting”


	20. Dig's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig makes a return!

“Death is a morbid thing isn’t it?” Dig asked, shoveling dirt into a hole, laying at the bottom of the whole was a body.

“Why am I asking you? Your dead. Eh, I’ll ask you when you wake up in the grave.” Dig sighs and keeps shoveling.

“Dig.” Hood walks up to Dig, his eyes nervously darting around.

“Well, if it isn’t the hero. What can I do for you Hood?” Dig stops shoveling and smirks.

“Listen, I know you can tell me who lives and who dies. I want to know if one of my friends is going to die if I do what you know I’m going to do.” Hood stands by Dig, looking into his grey eyes.

Dig chuckles, “you are going to fight Aaron at the facility, with all his friends and the literal army of clones he has. With what? Curly and a few other’s who’ll join you? Hood it’s going to be a bloodbath.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” Hood asks, his eyes beginning to faintly glow.

Dig simply laughs, “if you don’t trust me, why did you come and ask me?” Dig slowly walks closer to Hood, making him back up more and more. “You know I speak the truth, I have no reason to lie.”

“Than what do I have to do to avoid this?” Hood asks, visibly afraid.

“Now why would I tell you that? You got that big guy with you right? Curly? Smug bastard think’s he untouchable. Yeah that’s gonna change”

“It was a mistake asking you.” Hood replies.

“No shit.”

With a snap of Dig’s fingers, Hood is sent back to his home. Dig chuckles softly to himself and continues shoveling.

“What?” He asks the corpse. “He asked, I answered. Not my fault he and his friends are idiots. “


	21. The Psyche of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have issues.

“Alright thanks, meet us here asap.” Aaron hangs up his cellphone. Moses, and 43 stare at him, along with the sea of teen clones around them.

“Well?” Moses asks.

“I got Vet and his robots coming, Tiggs, Ishmael, and even Pinstripe said he’d come help. “

“Wow, you got the killer eh?” 43 smirks.

“Killers stick together” Aaron replies.

“Who do you think will side with Hood?” Moses asks.

“Probably the Tartalgia family…Ted for sure and maybe even my kid. I know we got that vigilante Civilian will join us cause we got Ishmael. Probably other heroes…I’m thinking of calling in more killers just to give us some edge.” Aaron looks around him, “but I actually don’t think we’ll need it. “

Slowly, Moses and 43 turn and face the crowd before them.

A young GC walks up to them, narrowing his eyes “can we fight alongside you guys, or do we have to go hide?”

“Oh hell no y’all gon fight with us.” Aaron replies.

GC nods, “good, cause we want to fight.”

“Good, cause we’re going to get a big fight.” Moses sighs.

——

Hood sits at his desk, Curly stands on the other side.

“So, you conviced the Tartalgia family to join us, and the Shattered Six?” Curly asks, his tone soft and hushed.

“And Wechidna. I also know Tommie will probably side with us. I’d rather not drag her or Issac into this, but I know they’ll join anyway. I’m telling Ted to stay here and make sure Denim and Tress don’t show up…I don’t want them having to choose.” Hood stared at his desk as he spoke, his eyes bloodshot, bags dark underneath.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Curly leans on Hood’s desk, his eyebrows raised in worry.

“We can’t have them getting out.”

“Why not just send them back?”

“The time it would take to try and find out what universe they came from and send them back would be insane, and what if they don’t want to go back? What if they decide to stay and go wild? You’ve seen how dangerous Aaron, or Moses, or even 43 can be alone. Imagine multiple, younger faster versions running around without any limits.” Hood finally looked up from his desk into the eyes of his older brother, his irises trembling with fear.

Curly narrows his brow, “fine. But don’t expect this to be easy.”

“The second Aaron pulled out his blades on me I knew it would be difficult”

Curly stands up, Hood raises to his feet as well.

“Come on big bro, let’s….save the world?”


	22. 102 Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic end to this arc.

Aaron, Moses, and 43 stood in front of the facility, Vet and his Robots to their left, Ted, Ishmael, Civilian, Tiggs, Denim and Tress stand to the right.

Hood and Curly appear before them, the Tartalgia family to their right, Tommie, Wechidna and the Shattered Six land on their left.

“You don’t have to do this.” Aaron steps forward.

“Neither do you.” Hood replies, his grin still spread across his face, but his eyes are red and tired. He doesn’t want to do this, but will.

“Sam, Tiggs, take care of Curly.” Aaron turns to them, “Moses and I will handle Hood.”

Hood scoffs “oh you’ll take ‘care’ of me?”

“Step aside guys.” Curly steps forward, Tiggs and Uncle Sam do as well.

“Oh boy, this is really going to happen.” Ted frowns.

“Let’s go boys” 43 grins.

Tiggs and Sam rush forward to Curly, both ready to hold him down. Curly stands his ground, though it cracks from the pressure of the two powerhouses clashing against him. He catches them both, slowly lifting them off the ground by their throats, his muscles straining as they struggle.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ted shouts, quickly rushing in. The large living teddy bear growls as he punches Curly in the chest, knocking Sam and Tiggs free.

Curly growls, rushing in and plowing Ted through the wall of the facility. They crash through the wall into the main living quarters. Soon, a swarm of young Aaron’s and 43’s rush Curly. No matter how much he struggled, more came upon him.

“This doesn’t need to happen!” Aaron shouts, dodging a knife flung at him by Hood.

“Yes it does!” Hoos shouts, ducking under one of Moses’s kicks.

The heroes around them fought, Hero and Fog rushed into the facility to help Curly, Ishmael and Civilian fighting against Tommie, the feline heroin having the upperhand.

BAM! Curly through Ted back through the wall of the facility and calmly stepped through the hole, four young Hellhound’s clinging to him desperately.

Golden chains materialize from Hood’s hands and wrap around Aaron, he flings his friend up into the air and whips the chains into Moses, knocking him to the ground.

“Seriously?” 43 jumps in with a punch to Hood’s face.

Hood stumbles back, “stole it from a Marvel movie.”

“Yeah, Dr. Strange right?”

“Yup, just like this” The chains disappear, as Hood brings his hand to his eyes and pulls out blue strings, they shoot out and wrap tightly around 43. “Got this from some webcomic I read”

“AGH!!!!!!!!” Aaron’s shouts fill the air as he comes flying back down, landing on his face in front of Hood.

Hood blinks a few times out of sheer confusion. He steps closer to see if Aaron is alright, just to get a foot the the face as Aaron quickly flips to his feet.

Hood stumbles back and holds his now sore face.

“Tell your friends to go home Hood” Aaron’s hands slowly shift into long blades.

Hood scowls as two blades appear in his hands as well, “why couldn’t you just leave it alone?”

“You wanted to kill them Hood. They’re just kids, you know what it would have done to you!”

Hood’s hands tremble as he stared at his friend before him, both of them ready to kill.

Hood yells and runs forward, Aaron stands ready. Their blades clash, the sparks igniting the grass beneath them.

They danced around each other, their blood drawn and fueling the flames around them. A kick to Aaron’s chest sends him to the ground. His friend, caught up in the passion of battle rushes in to deliver the final blow.

SLICE

Blood trickles down Curly’s chest from the sword, and down his chin.

Hood’s eyes shoot open as the sound of his brother’s body hitting the ground shocks him.

“no…Curly no…you..you can’t…you’re unstoppable..CURLY NO!”

Aaron gasps and rushes over, “Curly? Curly!”

Hood clings to Curly’s shirt, tears falling down his eyes, “Vet? Vet please! Vet help!” He calls out.

The Time traveler rushes over, his mouth hanging open in shock.

The interdimensional army slowly gathered around, the burning grass slowly dying out as Curly’s breaths grow shallow.

Aaron and Hood cling to each other, Curly’s body laying across their laps as Vet rips open his shirt to inspect the deep cut.

Rain slowly falls, the fresh water mixing with the blood from the fresh wound.


End file.
